eco_city_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Packaging Plant
Return to ➽ ➽ Production Buildings ---- Packaging Plant Info: *The Packaging Plant is a Level 25 building that is size: 2x2 and is very good for making profit. HOWEVER, you will need both the Tree Farm (L25) and the Wood-Processing Plant (L45) to make Wooden Boxes. **NOTE 1: If you do not have these 2 buildings yet, you should wait until you do before purchasing the Packaging Plant. **NOTE 2: This building combined with the Packing Center make for a very profitable combination! ::: ---- Packaging Plant Details: *The Packaging Plant fills Wooden Boxes. :: *The Wooden Boxes can be sent out from your Garage on the "Yellow Wagon" for coins or you can use (3) of them in the Packing Center ::: *You need 900 points worth of items packed in your Wooden Box in order to begin the packaging process. :: *The "Value" of each item available for packaging is listed in white in the top left corner of the production menu *As you might expect, some itmes are more profitable than others. You need to consider the cost of each item (What does it cost to produce? What would it sell for via other means? How much gas would it require to send on it's own?) vs the "Value" points offered *Once you fill the Wooden Box, it takes 2 hours to complete the production cycle *The best way to make a profit with the Wooden Boxes is to save up a bunch to use during a Coin Making Trick session. **With a Double Profit Boost + Rapid Transit + Using Gas to speed up transit, you can quickly make a lot of coins from these boxes. ---- NOTE: See "Final Thoughts" below for tips on which items are the best value for packaging ---- Filling the Wooden Box PPUpdate1.png ---- Final Thoughts: *One of the best items to fill your Wooden Box are Canned Olives. You make them in the Cannery • No Tin Can required! They are literally made with (1) Olive ::: *The Olive Trees produce fairly quickly and the Canned Olives are worth 100 coins each. *Olives are also good for topping off boxes as they are worth 10 each You can also top off with Labels or Letters if you have a large supply. *Bread Basket - The cost will vary depending on what and how many of each you use to make this product. For more information please check out the Fresh Bread Bakery document. *Refined Sugar - From a Level 2 Sugar Factory *Eggs - can be free if you have "Field of Chickens". And at Easter time during an event *Black Chocolate - Requires the Port to get the Cocoa Bean to make *Hat, Yogurt and Cream Tart - Rewards for completing collections *Juice - Apple, Cherry and Orange juices are also good if you have the Juice Factory as it only costs the fuel to harvest the fruit to make them *It is also good to unload some of those products you have to make for a quest that are way too much gas to send out in a truck. Like most of the Alcoholic Beverages produced in the Winery and the Brewery. Just keep a few of each as occasionally a quest pops up to send one and the rewards are not bad. *And lastly, You can send the Wooden Box in the Yellow Wagon OR you can use the Packing Center to make Shipping Containers from three of the boxes (which are very good for making coin) *And remember that the Wooden Boxes might only give 1300c via Yellow Wagon or if you use them with the Packing Center 4200c via Freighter, but you can double that using Double Profit Boost so save these boxes for when you are using Boosts to make lots of coins quickly! Category:Production Buildings